


sweet release

by gryffiths



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Lowercase, implied revalink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffiths/pseuds/gryffiths
Summary: the fall of the rito champion.(or, revali being rightfully pissed during his last fight.)
Kudos: 10





	sweet release

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase aesthetic :*  
> but no rly, i like to use it as a stylistic choice for thoughts and believe that looking like run-on sentences fit how thinking works.
> 
> also ik this concept has been explored before but i wanted to do my own take on it. hope u enjoy.

rito have sharp eyes. this fact has been with revali all his life. his multitude of trophies and given praise attests to that, yet why can't his body react to the scourge’s ridiculously bright energy spheres?

he can't make himself move and he is about to use his gale when it’s just _painpainpain_ and he looks down to see his feathers stained red and he reaches behind his back as the monster before him shifts closer but there’s nothing there and revali will never admit it but there’s panic in his veins as he lurches up, chest heaving—

dive, and roll with the motion as the sound of another beam gets released. he snarls soundlessly, pushing himself up to head for the vent, wings giving a brief burst of speed up before another sizzle clips the bottom of his tail. revali thinks _how dare it how fucking dare_ —

but then there’s a wind under his wings and his heart lurches, blood filling the air and another laser rips past him. ears ringing, his wings heave for more height—with the vent keeping him afloat, the pain keeping him awake and angry, because his bow was dropped in his haste to board his divine beast _and how stupid is he, he is not a forgetful fool like_ link _, but at least he has the sense to strut around with his weapon at all times_ and revali is an idiot who has singed feathers and growing fatigue and a dead family and the muscles he’s spent years building only to fail him now.

he drops altitude and each flap in an attempt to dodge is weighing on him like the world on his back and shoulders. revali has a carving knife strapped to his waist—snuck from his parents’ memorabilia and with him _always_ —yet cannot use it with the lack of available limbs so he glides to a closer vent, eyeing the malice stricken creature before him.

the sos is still ringing red in his ears, pressed as soon as he landed on medoh and knew something was wrong but he is not just a fighter, he is a scout and even being both, he knows when he needs backup but there is no response, no help, no hope. even he's not proud enough to pretend it's fine. 

the cannon arm charges again and he readies himself, vision flickering with spots, drops _downdowndown_ as the shot almost tears his head off. he then rides up the wind, wings pumping to a glide and he unsheathes the weapon to breathe, to throw it in the blight’s eye—

—it lands.

revali catches himself before he crashes but doesn’t have time to revel in his aim when there’s an enraged howl.

each breath takes far too much effort and there's a timer going off in the background of his mind as he tries to stem the blood from his chest and the pacing of his heart.

medoh croons, their connection stuttered by the same malice revali sees before him. he feels her dread join his own as the malice rips the knife out to toss it aside and five cucco-sized drones are summoned. she’s barely a whisper at the edge of his mind and he wonders what else is the calamity ganon going to take from him.

 _how_ much more.

he grits his beak as a fresh wave of pain rolls through his muscles, trying to evade the little minions as they zip towards him. revali feels like the bounding, startled deer from the last week—before everything went to shit. the brief fear he saw in the doe’s eyes struck a chord and while she darted past him, he froze.

like his body is doing now as another shot barely hits, the sudden burst of wind from the vent below him as medoh offers her final support.

revali sucks in a breath of scented iron that’s along the veins of clashing metal, familiar in the way his arrowheads are. his wings cramp even as he inhales stubbornly, blood still flowing out of his body and not going to his muscles because it’s so much effort to keep himself afloat and flapping and he groans as another shot rips through him, inching closer and closer to his chest—

this is it, he realizes. the rito champion is going to fall to this unseemly blight and the very beast he is supposed to pilot is going to be his tomb.

revali spies the shine of the carving knife—the edge smooth with blood. or congealing malice. he goes for it because if not a fighter, then what is revali?

he hears the drones nearing, and he drives the knife through one, but its siblings are smarter and dodge out of his range. revali hears the sound of a teleport. the phasing emanates from his back.

he turns.

the malicious creature seems to have a grin on its face as the rito tries to stare through his fading vision and bleeding heart. revali’s still pissed and angry, but he’s also tired and that’s probably from the blood loss and wow, he’s dying before link does despite all his acclaim of superiority and he hasn’t even told link _anything_ yet—

and this accursed being thinks it can crush his confidence and hopes and future?

 _fuck you_ , revali thinks.

“fuck you,” he says out loud.

if anything that makes the malice glow brighter, the shiny black oozing in the places that red does not.

medoh coos, soft, plainitive.

he clenches the knife in his hand. relaxes his grip. remembers all the lessons that his grandfather has ever taught him.

revali breathes in,

the canon pulses

then throws his knife,

then fires

and—

and—

it hits.

vah medoh screams.

**Author's Note:**

> thank for reading. peace :*


End file.
